


Кошмар

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Киту приснился дурной сон.





	Кошмар

— А-а-а!

— Что?! Кит! — Широ спросонья хрипит, ещё не успел открыть глаз, а уже прижимает к себе и по привычке оглядывается. Наверное, войну из них не вытравить уже ничем, сколько бы времени ни прошло.

Кит не спешит отстраняться, наоборот, прижимается, сам прячет лицо в шею, дышит запахом Широ, вслушивается в его дыхание, ловит стук сердца напротив его собственного, и напряжение кошмара спадает — медленно, словно тело всё ещё там — в дурном сне.

— Хагар? — тихо спрашивает Широ, перебирает волосы, гладит, совсем не торопит, но Кит отстраняется сам. Света в комнате вполне достаточно, чтобы увидеть беспокойство в родных глазах.

— Нет, — отвечает Кит и ведет по щеке Широ. — Мне снилось, что ты женился.

— Ну, я и женился. — Широ изумлённо поднимает брови и показывает ему руку с кольцом. — Не думал, что это может вызвать у тебя кошмары.

Кит усмехается:

— Это, — он зеркалит жест Широ, демонстрируя собственное кольцо, — у меня не может вызвать ужас, я это уже пережил. И гостей пережил. И церемонию.

Широ невольно вздрагивает: он, как и Кит, предпочел бы тихую свадьбу, где были бы только они вдвоем и кольца. Хорошо, без колец тоже можно было бы обойтись.

— Тогда что? — без тени насмешки спрашивает он.

— Ты женился на каком-то другом парне.

Широ смаргивает, смотрит растерянно, а потом серьёзно спрашивает:

— Он разделил со мной небо?

— Нет, только дом, — неуверенно отвечает Кит. — Ты вообще ушел из флота.

Широ притягивает его за затылок и легонько касается губ, ещё не целуя, только обозначая поцелуй.

— Тогда это не я. И не ты. Или не та реальность. Или просто кошмар. Ты представляешь меня домоседкой?

— Нет. Я представляю тебя только своим.

Кит не улыбается, не принимает шутки, смотрит серьёзно, и Широ подаётся к нему сам.

— Я только твой.

Это не обещание. Это констатация. И целует. Лучшее средство от любых кошмаров. Об этом Широ знает по себе.


End file.
